Perfection chèrement acquise
by selene Magnus
Summary: Comment Aiolia, enfant traqué et rejeté, grandi seul dans une société de violence, est-il devenu le si preux chevalier de la légende ?


**Perfection chèrement acquise**

* * *

- T'étais où toi?

- Aiolia…. Je suis sortie chercher…

- Comme ça?

- Ben… - Shina regarde sa tenue: elle est tout à fait correcte pensa-t-elle: une robe longue, qui cache ses jambes, pas de décolleté provoquant. Où est le problème?

- Ne sors plus jamais sans ton masque!

- Mais?

- Tu veux donc exciter tous les hommes? Espèce de catin!

Il la gifle. Elle tombe sur le sol mais il la relève par un bras.

- Tu es à moi. Personne n'a le droit de te regarder. Personne!

- Aiolia, tu me fais mal!

Il la lâche sans se soucier de comment elle va retomber et sort de la pièce. Shina réalise ce que va être sa vie désormais. C'était bien cela, être son esclave. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un tel mariage soit idyllique mais elle pensait que les épreuves subies en tant que femme chevalier étaient les plus terribles possibles. Ce masque imposé par cette société patriarcale était jusqu'à présent sa seule contrainte mais c'était aussi la preuve de son indépendance face aux hommes, elle était libre. Elle avait imaginé naïvement que mariée, elle redeviendrait une femme à part entière, et pas un être sans visage, un être soumis aux lois des autres. Aujourd'hui, sa liberté est perdue, et elle est soumise à un asservissement bien pire que celui du masque.

'*************************************************************************************************************************

Shina entre dans la chambre où se réveille le Lion.

- Aiolia… je dois te dire quelque chose…je….

- Quoi? Que s'est-il passé?

- Je suis enceinte

Shina attend sans un mot la réaction de son mari. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle. Alors elle lui sourit. Il l'enlace un instant. Puis elle reçoit un coup dans le ventre qui la plie en deux de douleur.

- A… Aiolia… pourquoi?

Il re-cogne une fois. Elle s'évanouit. Il la soulève et l'emmène sur le lit, puis se ravise et la dépose sur le sol en marbre.

À son réveil, elle voit le sang qui a coulé sur ses jambes : - Oh non…non!

Quand Aiolia revient à son logis, elle est en pleurs en train de nettoyer le sang sur le sol. Il la regarde impassible. C'est plus qu'elle ne peut le supporter. Elle lui crie:

- Pourquoi? Tu as tué notre enfant! Assassin!

- Ce n'était qu'un fœtus, n'en fais pas toute une histoire

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

- Les vipères ne portent pas des lions

'*************************************************************************************************************************

Aiolia croise Milo, qui lui tape sur l'épaule:

- Alors la vie maritale?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires!

- Oh c'était juste une question. Je voulais savoir ce que j'avais raté

- Pardon?

Milo lève les mains en signe d'apaisement: - Oh j'ai toujours été bon sportif! Tu as été plus rapide que moi, je m'incline

- Comment oses-tu avoir des vues sur ma femme?

- Du calme! Je vais me rabattre sur une autre, t'inquiète! C'est vrai que j'aurai bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle valait au pieu mais…

- Espèce de …

Le Lion le saisit au col.

- Eheheh! Je viens de te dire que j'abandonne toute tentative! Je vais pas te voler ton bifteck, rassure-toi

Aiolia le lâche mais le foudroie d'un regard toujours aussi noir.

- De toute façon, j'en ai croisé une autre… Miam

- T'es qu'un obsédé lubrique!

- Allez, me l'as fais pas à moi! On est tous pareils, non? Mais puisque tu as dégainé plus vite que moi sur celle qui me tentait, je vais me faire celle que tu as laissé tomber

- Pardon?

- Ouaih, la petite rouquine, toute mimi. Je suis sûr qu'elle cache bien son jeu celle-là, sous ses airs de dignité

Milo observe le regard du Lion.

- T'as rien à réclamer sur celle-là maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Sur ces paroles provocantes, Milo abandonne Aiolia entre la rage et la résignation. Il resta de longues minutes à réfléchir.

Après tout Milo avait raison, ça ne le concernait pas. Il avait le droit de fréquenter Marine, puisque lui-même l'avait repoussée, elle ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Oui mais. Il connaît Milo. Il ne va pas se contenter de la courtiser gentiment. Au contraire, il va la baratiner jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause. Et ensuite poubelle. Il l'avait plus d'une fois vu à l'œuvre. Et si la fille ne tombait pas dans le panneau, si elle résistait, c'était pire. C'était un chevalier d'or, et personne ne peut résister aux désirs d'un or. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Marine.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça! Il devait au moins la prévenir que Milo avait jeté son dévolu sur elle! Après, et ben elle était assez grande pour décider, mais au moins, ce sera en connaissance de cause. Qu'importe s'il offensait le Scorpion! Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants.

Il se met à chercher Marine partout et finit par l'apercevoir dans un coin reculé, avec Milo déjà à pied d'œuvre!

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir?

- Tututu! C'est quoi ce ton agressif? Je voulais simplement discuter avec toi ma belle, je vois pas où est le mal?

- Je sais qui tu es Milo du Scorpion! Ta réputation n'est plus à faire!

- Que de paroles blessantes ma chère! Et puis tu devrais savoir que les réputations, ce ne sont que des mots

- Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fais de mal? Au contraire, je…

- Je sais que tu es bien plus puissant que moi, que t'affronter causerait aussitôt ma défaite

- Qui parle d'affrontement? Je ne propose au contraire qu'un rapprochement des plus agréables

- Je sais ce que tu comptes faire! Détruire mon masque pour m'obliger envers toi. Ça n'arrivera pas!

- Ah oui? Tu comptes faire comment pour m'en empêcher? - Son ton devient cassant, il commence à en avoir marre de cette prude! Comment ose-t-elle ne serait que de lui tenir tête?

- Ma force physique n'y suffirait pas. Mais il me reste ceci

Marine se rapproche du bord de la falaise.

- Mais?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je préfère me jeter dans ce gouffre que de céder à tes caprices Milo!

- Tu es folle? Si tu sautes là-dedans, tu va mourir

- C'est bien mon objectif

- Tu te tuerais? Juste pour m'échapper?

- Exactement

- C'est ridicule! Tu n'oseras pas! Ce ne sont que de belles paroles, mais jamais une femme n'aurait un tel cran

- Tu crois ça? Très bien, avance encore et tu seras fixé

- C'est du bluff! Regardons ta copine Shina! Elle était pourtant plus vigoureuse et sans peur que toi, non? Et pourtant elle a préféré céder, plutôt que la mort. Personne ne choisit la mort quand il lui reste une chance de vivre, quelque soit le prix. Et surtout pas une femme

- Ton opinion misogyne ne regarde que toi. Moi jamais je ne me plierais à ta volonté, jamais!

Milo avance, Marine recule sur le bord du précipice.

- Il ne te restera que mon cadavre pour ton amusement Milo du Scorpion. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir

Marine se retourne et saute.

- Non! - crient en même temps Milo et Aiolia.

Aiolia descend à toute vitesse dans le ravin. D'où il était, il avait plus de facilité: son côté était moins abrupt que la falaise d'où elle s'était jetée.

Il la retrouve sur un aplomb, saignant abondamment mais encore vivante. Il la ramène chez elle et la veille pendant trois jours, sans se soucier de prévenir Shina de son absence.

'*************************************************************************************************************************

Au quatrième jour, Milo entre chez Marine. Un peu penaud, il demande à Aiolia:

- Euh, comment elle va?

- Elle s'en sortira

- Écoutes, je sais que… enfin…

- Tu cherche quoi Milo? Elle ne peut pas entendre tes excuses. Et au cas où tu viendrais finir le boulot, tu devras m'éliminer d'abord!

- Mais ça va pas? Je venais parler avec toi. Je suis désolé… je sais que je me suis comporté comme un salaud mais…

- Tu avais raison

- Quoi? Tu m'approuves?

- Tu avais raison Milo. On n'est tous pareils. Moi aussi je suis un salaud. C'est tellement plus facile de prendre que d'attendre qu'on nous donne

- Tu parles de quoi là?

- Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi. Je l'ai forcée. Sans un remord

Après un silence, il ajouta : - Quand elle ira mieux, j'irais avouer ma conduite au Pope

- De quoi tu parles Aiolia? Tu n'as rien fait que de la sauver de la mort. C'est moi qui suis responsable de son état

- Je l'ai violée

- Hein? Marine?

Aiolia le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Shina, je l'ai violée. Je l'ai forcée à m'épouser. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces brutes. Le crime est différent mais ça revient au même. Tu parles de la dignité de la chevalerie! Un ramassis de brutes, d'orgueilleux et de violeurs, voilà ce que nous sommes!

Il retourna son visage vers la malade, à qui il caressa les cheveux.

- Je vais changer Marine, je promets que je vais changer. J'exécrais les salauds qui me tabassaient enfant, mais je suis pire qu'eux. J'ai juste choisi une autre forme de victime, quelqu'un de plus faible, pour lui imposer ma loi. Je suis indigne de mon armure. Je vais me dénoncer, faire face à mon châtiment. Et si c'est la mort, je l'accepterai avec dignité, comme tu l'as fais. Parce que je ne mérite pas de pitié. Et je vais changer, même si c'est sur l'échafaud. Je vais changer, je te le promets Marine. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé Marine, je saurai être digne de ton sacrifice. Je vais changer

'*************************************************************************************************************************

Marine se réveille une semaine plus tard. Elle se découvre dans son lit, avec une chemise de nuit. Elle se rappelle la falaise, le vide, le choc, le noir. Ainsi elle est encore en vie! Mais qui l'a trouvé là-bas? Qui l'a ramené chez elle? Elle voit la bassine d'eau près d'elle, un tabouret, la nourriture qui chauffe. Qui l'a soigné? Elle n'a pas vraiment d'ami ici.

Et en plus, on l'a déshabillée. Elle lève un bras endolori sur son visage: où est son masque? On lui a ôté son masque? Et puis elle voit le morceau fin de tissu près de son oreiller: il est tombé quand elle a bougé. Elle se souvient de l'impression d'une douce caresse constante sur son visage: était-ce ce voile qu'elle portait? Pourquoi lui ôter son masque pour le remplacer par un voile, c'est ridicule!

La porte s'ouvre. Aussitôt, elle reprend le fameux voile pour y cacher son visage.

- Bonjour - dit une voix masculine. - Ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillée. Et juste à temps pour la soupe

Il s'affaire dans la mini cuisine et ramène une écuelle.

- Peux-tu bouger?

- Euh oui. Je vais y arriver - Elle ne voit pas très bien avec ce voile, moins qu'avec le masque, mais elle a reconnu la voix.

- Pourquoi as-tu ôté mon masque Aiolia?

- Tu saignais abondamment. Un morceau s'était logé dans ta joue. Le tissu était un bon compromis: il absorbait le sang et laissait la blessure respirer

Après un silence, il ajouta : - Je n'en ai pas profité Marine, je te demande de me croire. Je ne t'ai ni regardée ni tripotée et …

- Je te crois Aiolia. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je te demande pardon. Je me suis mal comporté. Avec toi…. Avec elle, avec tous. Mais j'ai changé. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Je te dois tant. Je saurai désormais me montrer digne de mon statut, comme toi. Et aussi des sentiments que tu as eu la bonté de me porter. Je t'en fais la promesse Marine

- Aiolia, que veux-tu dire?

- Adieu Marine, repose-toi. Ta bravoure m'a montré la voie

Aiolia quitta la maison de Marine et fila se présenter devant le Pope. Agenouillé devant lui et les conseillers présents, il demande un châtiment.

- On ne m'a rapporté aucun crime te concernant Chevalier. Mais si tu te présentes avant qu'il ne soit découvert, je ne peux que louer ton bon sens et ton obéissance. Cela plaidera en ta faveur. Quelle est cette faute?

- C'est un crime Majesté. Qui ne demande aucun pardon

- Ce sera à moi seul d'en juger

- Je suis coupable de … viol

- Pardon? Toi? Cela me navre d'entendre de telles choses. Sur qui? Une servante peut-être?

- Shina. C'est elle que j'ai violée

- Shina? Mais n'est-ce pas la femme que tu as épousée il y a quelques mois?

- Si Votre Grandeur

- Alors je ne comprends pas Chevalier. Tu disposes de ton épouse comme tu l'entends

- Bien sûr que non! Être marié ne doit donner le droit d'abuser de l'autre!

- Mais que me chantes-tu là? C'est justement la définition du mariage. Ton épouse t'appartient corps et âme, c'est la loi. Tu me fais perdre mon temps à entendre de telles inepties

- Mais? …. Et puis nous n'étions pas mariés la première fois que je l'ai forcée

- Oh? Racontes plus clairement: l'avais-tu attiré dans un piège?

- Euh non, j'avais vu malencontreusement son visage découvert et…elle est venue m'affronter, comme l'obligeait la loi et ….

- Et elle a perdu le duel contre toi. Prévisible. Tu m'ennuies Chevalier. La loi est la loi! Tu n'as commis aucune faute. Tu as pris ce qui était ton droit. J'aurais donc tout entendu! Retourne à ton poste. Et cesse de m'agacer avec tes états d'âme de gamine

- Majesté… la loi n'est pas toujours la morale et…

- Disparais!

Aiolia doit quitter la salle et s'avouer vaincu devant la loi.

Il demanda pardon à Shina et lui rendit sa liberté.

'*************************************************************************************************************************

Et depuis ce jour, il est devenu la droiture même. Il n'accepta plus aucune injustice, aucune brutalité gratuite, aucune discrimination.

Rapidement sa réputation grandit parmi les habitants du Sanctuaire, il devient le modèle absolu: celui dont les souffrances et les coups du sort, en ont fait le meilleur des Chevaliers.


End file.
